Par amour
by Jess-Lili
Summary: Il restera. Parce que même s'il a envie de partir, il n'osera pas. Il ne peut pas avouer qu'il est un homme victime de violences conjugales. Parce que l'amour, ce n'est pas un conte de fées, mais ça ira...
1. Douce idylle

Bonjour, bonjour,

Me voici avec une nouvelle mini fanfiction. J'aborde encore la violence conjugale, mais celle faite aux hommes. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de mon projet final dans le cadre d'un de mes cours. J'ose briser le silence.

Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qui doit être abordé, même dans le cadre d'une fanfiction. L'écriture et la littérature en général sont faites pour ça, à mon avis. Ça sert à dénoncer certains gestes... Surtout ceux-là.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira, malgré tout.

Bisous, Jess-Lili

* * *

Il n'a jamais été friand des contacts sociaux. Il se demande même ce qu'il fait là. Pourtant, lorsque son regard croise le sien, il oublie son envie de partir de la soirée. Ses longs cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus l'ont tout de suite attiré. Mais comment l'aborder ? Poussé par ses quelques amis, il va vers elle pour l'inviter à une danse. Puis la danse se transforme en plusieurs. C'est un véritable coup de foudre qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre.

_Ils danseront_

_Jusqu'au crépuscule, pour oublier_

_Leurs vies pendant quelques instants_

_Valser toute la nuit_

_Puis lorsque la lumière luira_

_Elle sera déjà partie_

Après cette soirée, il s'ensuit une deuxième puis une troisième. Les nuits se finissent toujours de la même façon. À son réveil, Lavande est partie. Comme si elle n'était qu'un mirage de passage dans sa vie. Elle le laisse sans nouvelles pendant des jours parfois deux semaines et elle revient. Sans même le savoir, il est déjà pris dans ses filets. Dans sa chambre, dans le noir, il admire son corps. Il admire ses boucles châtaines. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle dort. Il pourrait passer tous ses temps libres avec elle. Il a l'impression d'être sur un nuage de joie et de bonheur. Il lui a déjà offert son cœur. À elle seule, elle fait taire toutes ses douleurs.

_Elle l'emmène au pays des merveilles  
Elle trouble son sommeil  
Déjà, il ne vit que pour elle  
Que pour sa présence_

_Cœur à la dérive_

_A trouvé son port d'ancrage_

Lorsque Lavande lui demande de vivre avec elle, il ne peut pas refuser. Il n'y arrive pas. Petit à petit, elle crée sa toile. Pourtant, il a encore la tête dans les étoiles. Pour lui, la beauté des premiers mois est toujours présente. Elle le coupe des autres et lui, il pourrait lui décrocher tous les astres de l'Univers. Il est même prêt à oublier son rêve. Il restera sédentaire, il renoncera à ses mille et un projets. Il renoncera à photographier mille et un paysages.

_Le temps d'une danse_

_Elle lui fait oublier les cris_

_Le temps d'une valse_

_Il redécouvre l'abandon d'un cœur_

_aimé. Sans savoir qu'un jour l'idylle_

_lui laissera des marques indélébiles_

Déjà, il oublie par moment de rappeler sa famille. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle, s'il a Lavande. Elle-même le confirme. Ils sont bien, tous les deux. Ils sont bien, seuls dans leur monde. Loin de la laideur extérieure. Il ne se doute même pas que peu à peu, la toile se resserre et qu'autour de lui, les fils s'attachent et se nouent. Il n'a conscience que de l'amour passionnel qui se crée.

_Autour de lui_

_Les fils se tissent_

_La marionnettiste a appris son rôle par cœur_

_Mais le pantin nage vers l'inconnu_

_Les yeux voilés_

_Par l'amour_

Et tandis qu'il relève son voile, la manipulatrice sait qu'elle n'a plus besoin de resserrer son emprise. Déjà, il est sa prise. Puis lui, malgré ses questionnements et ses doutes, il accepte de devenir son homme. Il accepte de la prendre comme femme. Maintenant, ils seront elle et lui. Lui et elle. Plus rien ne peut se dresser entre eux. Pas même la petite voix qui lui crie qu'il fait une erreur.

_Pierre par pierre_

_Elle bâtit une prison de verre_

_Qu'elle sait déjà inébranlable_

_Elle met à nu ses failles_

_Elle détruit sa muraille_

_Qui entre ses doigts, est tellement friable_

Le temps passe. Sa confiance trépasse. Son amour ne ternit pas. Même s'il oublie la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Il s'effrite et puis s'en va ? Il fait vivre des hauts puis des bas ? Il ne sait plus démêler le vrai du faux. Alors il écoute ce que Lavande lui dit. Il écoute les insultes et les rabaissements. Sans même se douter qu'elle ment effrontément.

_Avec elle, il n'est plus lui-même_

_Mais peut-il se souvenir_

_Qui était-il avant elle ?_

_Sans Lavande, il n'est rien_

_Il avance à l'aveuglette_

_En silence pour ne pas l'effaroucher_

Il contemple son reflet dans le miroir. Il peut presque voir son ombre derrière lui. Lavande est toujours omniprésente. Elle le hante, même dans son absence. Il est parti. Il est de retour chez ses parents, après des mois, voire des années de silence. Mais bientôt, il retournera dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle seule a le pouvoir de le faire avancer.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre (Danser à contre-courant) sortira la semaine prochaine, sûrement. Je n'ai pas une date précise, cependant.

* * *

Sachez que vous n'êtes jamais seul. Il faut sortir du silence, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Il faut que l'homme violenté puisse sortir de l'ombre, sans avoir peur des représailles. Sans avoir peur que la femme se pose en victime ! Si nous en parlons, si nous partageons l'information ou même des textes en parlant, nous pouvons aider les hommes à sortir de cette peur. Au final, les statistiques peuvent être similaires. Cependant, les hommes n'osent pas en parler, alors nous ne pouvons pas le savoir...

...

Au Québec

1 800 363-9010

**SOS violence conjugale**

**...**

En France

Je n'ai pas trouvé l'information, pour la France, Le 3919 étant uniquement pour les femmes...


	2. Danser à contre-courant

Bonsoir !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma mini fanfiction _Par amour_.

Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qui doit être abordé, même dans le cadre d'une fanfiction. L'écriture et la littérature en général sont faites pour ça, à mon avis. Ça sert à dénoncer certains gestes... Surtout ceux-là.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira, malgré tout.

Bisous, Jess-Lili

* * *

Il contemple ses bleus dans le miroir en se disant qu'ils seront les derniers, qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il pourrait plier bagage et partir. Mais il y a cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le pousse à rester et à subir encore les assauts dont il est victime. Pourtant, coups après coup, il encaisse toutes ses sautes d'humeur, tandis que ses crises résonnent encore en lui, comme une symphonie de haine. Il n'est rien, il n'a même pas la force de se défendre contre une femme ; sa femme. Parce qu'il sait que toute cette violence retournera contre lui.

_Marionnettiste coriace_

_Ne le laissera pas partir_

_Par amour_

_Il supportera encore_

_Les fils qui le retiennent_

_Prisonnier_

Il lui arrive de vouloir fuir autre part et oublier sa relation. Pourtant il reste et personne ne le comprend. Il se rappelle le début, elle n'était pas pareille. C'était quelqu'un de bien peut-être qu'elle faisait semblant, mais il ne voulait pas le voir. Il voulait rester dans les premiers temps, lorsque tout était beau. Il voudrait oublier cette ombre qui la surplombe. Celle qui est responsable de tous ses maux.

_Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à fuir ?_

_Il voudrait revenir en arrière_

_Mais ce n'est pas un jeu_

_Pris dans les ronces_

_Il s'enfonce dans la passion_

_Dans ses demandes de pardon_

Il est persuadé que ce n'est qu'une phase, qu'il saura la changer. Il saura dompter la colère qui bouillonne en Lavande. Tant pis s'il doit être roué de coups et manqué de respect à son corps. Pour elle, il est prêt à tout, même à oublier l'estime qu'il mérite. Même à oublier qu'il n'a pas à accepter toutes ses crises de jalousie qui finissent toujours de la même façon. Il s'excuse, il endure les cris et les coups, comme s'il n'était qu'un simple pantin.

_Que va-t-il faire le petit pantin ?_

_Sous ses griffes acérées_

_Il est sa prise ; sous son emprise_

_Les fils attachés sur sa peau_

_Silencieux, il ne dit plus un mot_

_Coups après coup, il l'aime encore_

Il lui arrive de ne plus savoir s'il ressent de l'amour ou de l'aversion pour elle. Perdue dans cette spirale, où tous les choix qu'il envisage sont les mauvais. Il réussit même à lui trouver des qualités où il n'y a que des défauts… Comme si elle était la victime et lui, le bourreau.

_Marionnettiste coriace_

_Ne le laissera pas partir_

_Par amour_

_Il supportera encore_

_Les fils qui le retiennent_

_Prisonnier_

Il se demande où est passée la femme, où est passée celle qu'il aimait ? Puis lui aussi, où est-il passé ? Dans la chambre, le soir, même les ombres ne savent plus danser. Il n'y a que son corps qui valse ; que ses cris qui résonnent. Et lorsque la lumière se lève et inonde la pièce, il n'y a que ses pleurs qui déchirent le silence. Il n'y a que cette impression d'être faible ; celle de ne pas être un vrai homme. S'il l'était, il se défendrait. Il arrêterait de subir toute cette violence. Il ne vivrait pas tous les jours avec les insultes, les cris et les blessures. Ce serait si facile de partir, mais il est pris dans ses filets. L'amour le retient encore. Il y a cette envie de partir loin, mais celle aussi de rester, encore. Parce qu'il est persuadé que dans ses gestes brutaux, il y a des gestes d'affection.

_Ivre de douleur_

_Il hurle pour camoufler_

_Cette voix qui lui crie_

_Qu'il doit partir_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

Parce qu'il est trop tard maintenant. Pris dans ses filets, sans moyen pour s'en sortir. Son amour de dentelles est devenu une toile d'araignée et il n'a même plus la force de lutter pour s'en défaire.

_Pourtant, dans sa tête_

_Il voudrait fuir la tempête_

_Mais l'amour est tenace_

_Malgré les coups et les menaces_

Il restera. Parce qu'il l'aime. Parce qu'il espère encore la changer. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle lui a promis que c'était le dernier coup. Qu'il pourrait voir les personnes qu'il voulait, qu'elle n'allait pas l'empêcher. Parce qu'encore une fois, il l'a crue.

Il restera. Parce que l'amour, ce n'est pas un conte de fées, mais ça ira…

Il restera. Parce qu'il ne peut pas avouer qu'il est un homme victime de violences conjugales.

Il restera. Parce que qui protégera son fils, s'il ne le fait pas ?

Il restera. Parce qu'elle a menacé de s'en prendre à leur fils, s'il partait.

Il restera, même si ce soir, c'en est trop… Il restera par amour, ce sentiment qui malgré la brutalité ne le quitte pas. Sans elle, il n'est rien. Elle le lui a répété et il a fini par le croire.

* * *

Le prochain et dernier chapitre, sortir la semaine prochaine. Vous découvrirez le titre à ce moment là...

* * *

Sachez que vous n'êtes jamais seul. Il faut sortir du silence, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Il faut que l'homme violenté puisse sortir de l'ombre, sans avoir peur des représailles. Sans avoir peur que la femme se pose en victime ! Si nous en parlons, si nous partageons l'information ou même des textes en parlant, nous pouvons aider les hommes à sortir de cette peur. Au final, les statistiques peuvent être similaires. Cependant, les hommes n'osent pas en parler, alors nous ne pouvons pas le savoir...

...

Au Québec

1 800 363-9010

**SOS violence conjugale**

**...**

En France

Je n'ai pas trouvé l'information, pour la France, Le 3919 étant uniquement pour les femmes...


	3. Liberté

Bonjour,

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction.

Liberté...

_Au Canada, en 2016, 40 577 victimes de crimes commis par un conjoint ou un ex-conjoint ont été rapportées aux services de police. Parmi les victimes, on comptait [...] 8 779 hommes._

_Au Québec, en 2015, 19 406 personnes ont été victimes de crimes contre la personne commis dans un contexte conjugal. Ces crimes ont fait [...] 4 275 victimes masculines._

_(Sources pour les statistiques : Gouvernement du Québec, Institut national de santé publique Québec, En ligne, consulté le 16 octobre 2019.__)_

_Pourtant, ces statistiques restent sous silence. Pourtant, à chaque année sorte les statistiques pour les femmes, alors que les hommes restent dans l'ombre._

_Tandis qu'on parle de plus en plus des féminicides causées par la violence conjugale, nous oublions les homicides causés par cela. Nous mettons les hommes dans l'ombre, croyant à tort qu'une femme ne peut pas être violente. Qu'elle ne fait que se défendre._

_La femme peut être violente. Dans ses gestes, dans ses mots… La femme peut blesser, injurier, frapper, isoler, insulter… Elle peut être même plus violente qu'un homme. La carrure, la grandeur et le poids ne veulent rien dire sur la force d'une personne. _

_Être victime de violences conjugales ne signifient, EN AUCUN CAS, être faible._

**_Avec ce projet, je brise le silence. Je brise votre - notre - silence. Ce n'est plus le moment de faire l'autruche. Il faut voir en face la réalité. La violence faite aux hommes existe. Même si nous tentons de l'ignorer._**

_Jess-Lili_

* * *

Il est resté. Même si chaque fois qu'ils se disent _« Je t'aime »_, il ressent encore de la haine envers elle. Même si à chaque cri, il craint qu'elle s'en prenne à leur fils.

Il est resté. Parce qu'au-delà de la peur, il y a l'amour qu'il ressent. Parce qu'au-delà de la douleur, il y a les choix qu'il a faits pour rester près d'elle. Parce qu'au-delà de la violence, il y a les premiers jours de leur idylle, qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier.

Il est resté, mais maintenant, il partira avec lui. Tel un voleur, il est parti avec leur fils. Pour le protéger.

Devant le poste de police, il hésite. Qu'est-ce que les agents vont dire s'il entre et avoue qu'il a été victime… de violences conjugales ? C'est un homme, personne ne va le croire ! Mais s'il n'entre pas, Lavande ne pourra pas payer pour ses os brisés. Elle ne pourra pas payer pour son estime disparue. Elle ne pourra pas payer pour les terreurs qu'elle a fait vivre à leur garçon.

_Prendre son courage à deux mains_

_Les fils sont coupés_

_Et il ne sait plus avancer_

_La marionnettiste a encore le contrôle_

_Est-ce qu'il pourra un jour s'en libérer ?_

_Pour lui, il le fera_

Qui parlera, s'il ne le fait pas ? Qui osera briser le silence dans lequel il s'enlise ? Qui osera briser le tabou entourant sa violence, s'il ne le fait pas ? Il n'est personne pour espérer faire bouger les choses. Il n'est personne pour oser se plaindre. Il n'est personne…

_Elle n'a jamais su dire je t'aime_

_Sans verser des paroles de haine_

_Un geste tendre_

_Il ne fallait pas se méprendre_

_C'était un geste mesquin_

_Qu'il aurait fallu oublier le lendemain_

Il ne se sent pas légitime, lorsqu'il pénètre finalement dans la bâtisse en face de lui. Il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être là. Il n'a pas le droit d'être parmi ses gens. Il sent le regard des policiers sur lui. Il sent même le regard dégoûté et apeuré de la femme, qui complète un document, en larmes. Est-elle ici parce qu'elle a vécu de la violence, comme lui ? Non, pas tout à fait comme lui. Elle, elle peut se sentir légitime. Elle peut être une victime, tandis que lui, il est soumis au silence. Est-ce qu'il a mérité tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Est-ce qu'il a mérité les injures, les crachats et les coups ? Cette fois, où exaspéré, il a haussé le ton contre Lavande. Est-ce que ce soir-là, il méritait la gifle ? Est-ce qu'il méritait le coup de poing ? Il porte encore les derniers sévices qu'elle lui a fait vivre. Il vivra toujours avec les marques de son amour malsain.

_Il s'ennuie d'elle_

_De son sourire et de son rire_

_Le fantôme de ses doigts sur son corps_

_De ses étreintes au réveil_

_Pourra-t-il un jour tout oublier ?_

_Pour lui, il oubliera_

Lorsqu'il est abordé par le policier en face de lui, il le regarde un long moment. Sa voix chevrote, lorsqu'il explique la raison de sa venue ici. Il tremble d'appréhension. Mais c'est un membre des forces de l'ordre, il ne peut pas le juger, il ne peut pas… Mais la phrase du policier le cloue sur place. Elle le tétanise.

_« Vous savez, Monsieur, si elle est violente, c'est à cause de vous. Vous devez l'être et elle ne fait que se défendre… »_

_Présumé coupable_

_Alors qu'il a tant enduré_

_Présumé bourreau_

_Alors qu'il a tout supporté en silence_

_Présumé fautif_

_Parce qu'il est un homme_

Sans répliquer, et les larmes aux yeux, il se sauve. Personne pour l'écouter. Personne pour le croire. Comment est-il censé s'en sortir, alors que tout le monde croit qu'il ment ? A-t-il bien fait de partir ? A-t-il bien fait de la quitter ? Aurait-il dû rester et subir encore, en silence ? Il voulait briser le tabou, il voulait casser le mythe. Les femmes peuvent être violentes. Les hommes peuvent subir de la violence conjugale. Mais personne ne le croit.

_Que peut-il faire, s'il n'est pas écouté ?_

_Doit-il retourner vers elle ?_

_Son bourreau, son ancre_

_Non, il doit partir_

_Il pense à lui_

_Il n'a rien demandé_

Blotti contre son fils, il écoute sa douce respiration. Il doit se battre pour lui. Pour qu'il ne vive plus dans la peur constante que la fureur de Lavande s'abatte sur lui. Pour lui, il osera déplacer les montagnes. Pour qu'il oublie les cris, les insultes et les menaces. Pour lui, il osera être quelqu'un. Pour son fils, il trouvera la force de se battre contre le système judiciaire.

_Briser le silence_

_Dans lequel il s'enlisait_

_Penser au bonheur de son fils_

_Pour couper définitivement les fils_

_Sans marionnettiste_

_Il retrouvera sa liberté et sa confiance d'antan_

Et alors que le soleil se lève, il prend la décision qui changera le cours de sa vie. Il osera parler. Son corps ne dansera plus jamais sous les coups de son bourreau. Il trouvera quelqu'un pour écouter son histoire.

_Le pantin ne sera plus jamais sous l'emprise_

_D'une marionnettiste comme elle_

_Maintenant, il vivra pour eux_

_Son fils et lui_

_Jamais, il ne permettra à quelqu'un_

_De les blesser comme elle l'a fait_

Lorsqu'il franchit à nouveau le seuil du poste de police, il ne tremble pas. Il ne tremble plus. Il veut porter plainte contre Lavande. On ne blesse pas, par amour. On ne menace pas, par amour. On ne frappe pas, par amour. Il espère avoir gain de cause parce qu'on n'insulte pas, par amour. Lavande ne pourra pas s'en sortir. Trop de choses l'incriminent.

_Se libérer d'un fardeau trop longtemps porté_

_Un long moment d'attente_

_Pour enfin entendre le verdict_

_Marionnettiste derrière les barreaux_

_Le pantin a brisé les cloisons de verre_

_Qui le gardait prisonnier_

* * *

Sachez que vous n'êtes jamais seul. Il faut sortir du silence, aussi difficile que cela puisse être. Il faut que l'homme violenté puisse sortir de l'ombre, sans avoir peur des représailles. Sans avoir peur que la femme se pose en victime ! Si nous en parlons, si nous partageons l'information ou même des textes, en parlant, nous pouvons aider les hommes à sortir de cette peur.

...

Au Québec

1 800 363-9010

**SOS violence conjugale**

**...**

En France

Je n'ai pas trouvé l'information, pour la France, Le 3919 étant uniquement pour les femmes...


End file.
